


Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: 18

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late for Zayn and Liam to be honest about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: 18

_So kiss me where I lay down,_  
_my hands pressed to your cheeks_  
_A long way from the playground_  
(Ziam)

“Is my family all out there?”

“Yes, Zayn, they are.  The only one not here is Aleem.”

“He’s still overseas, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is. Making his grandfather proud.”

“His _Daada_.”

“Yes, of course, his _Daada_.”

“Come, sit. Please?”

Liam pulled a chair up to the side of the hospital bed where Zayn laid.  He was old now, frail, hair long since gone white. But when Liam looked at him (his own posture stooped and hair thinned out), all he saw was Zayn as he’d first known him: brightly-colored polo shirt; thick black hair, crooked smile with the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.

He knew that Zayn had something he wanted to say, but also knew from many decades of experience, that he wouldn’t be rushed.  The fact that his body was failing him now only made the process slower. But Liam was willing to wait.

“I’ll need you to look after Perrie.”

“Zayn, you don’t - “

Zayn interrupted Liam’s protestations with the slight lifting of one hand, the one without the needle taped to the back of it.

“She’s strong, she has the kids and grandkids, but she’ll still need help. I need you to look after her.”

“I will.”

“I know you will. You’ve always…”  There was a hard, hacking cough that scraped its way up from Zayn’s chest and Liam rose quickly for the cup of water beside the bed, helping Zayn to prop up and take the straw into his mouth.  Even once he was reclined again, it took a few long moments before he continued speaking.

“There is one more thing I need to say to you.”

Hand turning palm-up on the bed, he gestured with his fingers for Liam to give him his hand, which Liam did.  

For the first time since the troops had been rallied for final goodbyes, Liam felt his eyes getting wet. He did his best not to cry, but knew that it was probably going to be a losing battle. Zayn started to speak again:

“You’ve been my best friend since we were kids. You’ve seen me through every stage of my adult life, stood by me when I got married, you’re godfather to my children. It’s you that I want with me now. It will spare my family from watching me go, but it’s entirely for selfish reasons. I want yours to be the last face I see here.”

Not once in over fifty years had the two of them discussed what everyone around them seemed to know. Liam had been hopelessly in love with Zayn since very nearly the day they’d met and he knew in his heart that that love was returned just as fervently. Still, it had never been spoken of aloud, by either of them.  Knowledge that the publicity could kill the band’s career turned into  complacent longing and unwillingness to hurt the people who loved them. So while they’d remained the best of friends, at each other’s weddings and birthday parties, becoming godfathers and honorary uncles, celebrating graduations of children and births of grandchildren, not once had conversations or actions advanced to anything beyond a dear, close friendship. Now, though, Liam was sure his unspoken declarations would finally be heard.

“I can’t remember a time that I wasn’t in love with you . I know that if I had been honest, if I’d have asked you, you’d have been with me, I know that, Liam. But I’m not brave like you are, I’ve never been brave. Like you. And still you’ve stayed by me all this time, all of these years.”

“Where else would I have gone, Zayn? I love my family, I wouldn’t trade one moment I’ve had with them. But being by your side is the only place I’ve ever wanted to be. If all you could ever offer was your friendship, then  I am still a lucky man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop, stop right there. We’ve had so much happiness together. I’m not sorry for anything we’ve done and I’m not sorry for anything we _didn’t_ do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They’d said it countless times, but never like this.

Zayn’s eyes closed, and he was still but for the shallow rise and fall of his too-thin chest; Liam stayed put, still holding his hand.  After what may have been an hour, may have been a moment (had it been fifty years since they’d met, or only a matter of minutes? Liam couldn’t say), Zayn’s eyes fluttered opened.

“Find me,” he whispered.

Liam stroked his fingers along Zayn’s cheek, knowing his time was almost up. The medicine that controlled his pain frequently made him say things that didn’t make sense.

“Shhh…love, you don’t need to talk. Just rest.”

“Find me,” Zay said again, just as quietly but more insistently.  “Find me, when you go. I’ll wait.”

Only barely choking back the sob that then lodged in the center of his chest, Liam stood so that he could lean down over the bed, gently pressing his lips to Zayn’s forehead.  He heard a soft sigh, and then Zayn was still.

 _“I will_ ,” Liam whispered. “ _I will._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
